


Welcome Home

by stuckyfucky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Short, Short One Shot, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckyfucky/pseuds/stuckyfucky
Summary: A very short one shot.Bucky makes it home just in time.
Kudos: 20





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> You may notice I changed my username -previously stuckybarnesrogers  
> I'm not sure about this one either but I also don't want to be changing it all the time but I can't think of a good one so this one will probably stay for a while.

I have once again stolen my ideas from [A Tumblr imagine](https://crossdemlegsboi.tumblr.com/post/176445031025/lately-ive-been-really-into-the-thought-of)

* * *

Bucky tried to keep his breathing steady as he hurried for the door. God, he was so full, it hurt. His desperation only seemed to get worse the closer he got to the entrance of his and Steve's apartment, as if his bladder knew it would be emptied soon and was excited. His boxer briefs were soaked and clinging to his skin, making his overwhelming urge that much worse, it was nearly unbearable. Every step sent shocks of desperation resonating through him, and though he stopped every few feet to tightly cross his legs and gripped himself for dear life with his right hand, he was leaking steadily as he fished around in his pocket for his keys - with his left hand, the metal one, which was the only part of him not trembling. The wet stain on the front of his jeans was growing by the second, and he knew he was on the very edge of losing control as the lock clicked and he shoved the door open. He had barely stepped inside when the floodgates opened without his consent, and in a last second, panic driven attempt to not completely piss himself his metal fingers plucked the button right off his jeans and he shoved them halfway down his thighs without bothering with the zip. His still pissing dick flopped free and his stream hissed out forcefully, hitting the hardwood floor with a noisy splattering sound, which was immediately accompanied by his relieved sigh as he leaned against the wall and relaxed.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to incorporate Steve in this somehow, maybe as a witness, like if he had been sitting on the couch or something and was shocked to see Bucky suddenly burst in all frantic and just shove his pants down and piss on the floor. But I decided to keep it short and to the point.


End file.
